Dancin' Away With My Heart
by PixieH
Summary: It's Bella's 10 Year Reunion at Fork's High. Will the man she's loved since her senior year return to reclaim her heart? JxB pairing. AH Rated M for lemons and language. This was my entry for breathoftwilight's Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012.


**Hey!**

**So, this is my contribution to breathoftwilight's Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012. It's just a little fluff that will hopefully make you go 'Awww...' lol.**

**For my beautiful readers, waiting for an update to Maguire's, it's coming I promise! And so will some of the characters. *smirks***

**Hope you enjoy...**

I don't own anything but the plot. The characters are based on (as if you didn't know) those from that series of books that Stephanie Meyers wrote, and the song is the gorgeous 'Dancin' Away With My Heart' by the awesome Lady Antebellum.

**Dancing Away With My Heart.**

January 12th, 2012.

_Happy New Year!_

_Well, it's been 10 years since the Class of 2002 graduated_

_from Forks High. Therefore, it is with great pleasure_

_that I invite you to our Ten Year Reunion!..._

Bella didn't read the rest. She didn't need to.

It would say how much everyone was welcomed to attend. _**Lie...**_

How much fun the night would be. _**Definitely debatable...**_

And last, but not least, how fantastic it would be to see everyone again, and on Valentine's Day, no less. _**Ha! Not fucking likely.**_

She would go, she knew she would. Though the thought of writing the rudest, snarkiest, yet brutally honest reply she could come up with was delicious, and sorely tempting. _**Possibly accompanied by an enclosed photo of her flipping the bird...**_

This isn't the classic story of the unpopular girl who got bullied for being too smart, and consequently hated all the popular kids, though. Quite the contrary, in fact.

Isabella Swan _was_ one of the 'popular' crowd.

Bella and her friends were the wealthiest, funniest and most athletic of all their peers. Children of the most affluent and influential men and women in Forks and the surrounding area and the trend makers or breakers of the whole school.

Amongst the boys, there were the football players, basketball players and even a wrestler. Of the girls, there were cheerleaders, gymnasts, dancers and a sprinter. All fairly typical for the 'In' crowd you might say, and you'd be right. Except that, while some of them were sure enough of their sporting ability to only study hard enough to maintain their GPAs, Bella was one of several of her friends who was intelligent enough without trying, and in fact, excelled at her studies.

However, there was one or two that had adhered to the stereotype, and naturally, those were the ones on the 'Reunion Committee'.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory definitely lived up to the 'teen-movie cheerleader' persona. Blonde hair (bleached, of course) and amply gifted in the breast department they took their roles as Cheer-squad Co-Captains –_ or as the rest of us liked to call them, 'Ho-Captains'_ – very seriously.

They had been through every male in Bella's circle of friends, and then some. Though they'd eventually ended up sinking their claws into their male counterparts, star wrestler and Hooters officionado, Michael Newton and Captain of the Basketball team Tyler "I've-seen-more-vag-than-the-local-Gyno" Crowley.

Some of the other girls joined in the bitchiness to an extent, but none were as wholy committed to making people's lives a misery than those two whores.

It could be said that Bella's blatant disregard for those who were supposed to be her friends would mean she's just as bad. But Bella never claimed to be friends with them, she was just wealthy enough and popular enough not to become a target of their mindless drivel.

They were white noise to her for many years, until their junior year.

Four new students arrived that year. Three guys and one girl. A more beautiful family, Bella had never seen. And she had known the Cullens her whole life...

The eldest, Garrett, was a senior. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a closely buzzed hair cut. He didn't say much, but what he did say was either very smart, or very funny.

The youngest, Rosalie, was a sophomore. Stunningly beautiful, with a dry sense of humour and long golden hair that looked like liquid honey flowing down her back.

Then there was the twins.

In the middle of Garett and Rosalie, there was Peter and Jasper.

They were juniors, like Bella. While they weren't identical, they did look a lot alike. Both were tall, with chin length, dirty blonde hair that fell in their eyes when it wasn't tied back in the customary ponytail. They were extremely handsome with _plenty_ of Southern charm. But where Peter was out-going and cheeky, Jasper was more reserved – though no less fun.

Garrett and Rosalie easily found their place amongst Forks High's social elite. Garrett soon became friends with the Edward and Emmett Cullen, with the latter having fallen fast and hard for Rosalie.

The twins though, never tried to fit in with them.

They were friendly enough to most of them, they just didn't seem interested in being in the 'It Crowd'. Something that Bella had always admired about them. Having only made sure to keep herself in it to the extent that her life remained drama-free.

Selfish, perhaps, but it certainly made having to interact with them more bearable.

Peter had soon found love with Charlotte, one of Bella's best friends, while Jasper had dated Alice Brandon briefly (before she found love with Edward) but not persued a relationship with anyone else after that.

Bella – through Charlotte – had become good friends with all the Whitlocks fairly quickly.

Garrett had taken to her straight away, bonding with her over their shared exasperation with their fathers' mutual love of fishing. Neither could understand the lure (ha ha) of freezing your ass off in a tiny boat for hours on end.

Rosalie was sassy and sweet and shared Bella's sarcastic sense of humour. She had soon become one of Bella's closest friends, along with Charlotte and Victoria. The four of them remaining so, even now.

Peter and Bella had an odd relationship. He was the brother she never had. The laughter, the support, and not to mention the constant ribbing he gave her, meant he were as close to her as either of the girls.

Jasper, though, was an enigma to her.

Always a strong presence when he joined their little group, but still very much on the fringe of things.

Bella found it frustrating at first, as she couldn't understand why he held himself back so much. _Was it pride? _An image of him as 'Mr Darcy' sprang to her mind constantly in the early days of their friendship. An aloof and unattainable gentleman.

And a gentleman he was.

She had soon discovered that it wasn't pride or pretentiousness that held him back from everyone, he was simply an observer. He watched the people and his surroundings carefully and constantly. Whether it was taking in the different dynamics of a group, or the gauging the atmosphere of a situation, he watched it all.

Bella had quickly realised that he liked to let his siblings shine. He was just as talented as them, just as gifted with words and comedic timing, he just preferred to let them – or more specifically, Peter – have the lime-light.

However, on the rare occasions he'd shared the spot light, he'd surpassed all of them.

When he'd performed for their parents on their 25th Wedding Anniversary, Bella had been bowled over by him. He'd played guitar and sang the song his folks had had as their first dance at their wedding reception. His voice – so little heard – was deep and smooth, yet somehow rough and raw with emotion. Bella had tried to get him to play again on many occasions, and he'd always refused.

Except once.

_Bella and her dad, Charlie, had been at a high school football team game in the early summer of her junior year. It had been the first game their school team had won in the previous ten, and they had swung by the house before meeting everyone at the local diner, as per tradition._

_When they came home, they found a note from Ren__é__e, saying that she'd gone. That she'd found love with someone else and had left to be with him. Her wedding ring was sitting on the kitchen table, resting on top of an already signed Bill of Divorcement._

_**There was always a first time for that woman to be organised...**__ Bella had thought angrily, as she grabbed her father's hand as he stared blankly at the proof that his wife of twenty years wasn't coming back._

_Not knowing what to do or say, she had guided Charlie into her truck and driven him to La Push. She had figured that he needed the company of his best friends at that moment in time. He could hardly discuss his wife's treachery with their daughter, she thought, so she'd taken him to Billy and Harry._

_After reassuring him that he needed to have the support of his friends, to talk it out and get a handle on just what the fuck had happened, she had jumped back in her truck and headed back into town._

_She drove to the diner, but when faced with the thought of having to explain to half the school why she'd been crying, she decided to drive to the Whitlock's house. She doubted Garrett or Rosalie would be home, but perhaps Peter and Char would be. They hadn't gone to the game, after all._

_She pulled onto the drive but couldn't move. How do you tell your best friends that your mother didn't love you enough to stay faithful to your father? _

_After a few minutes, she'd had gathered up enough courage to get out of the truck and knock on the door. The door opened after a few seconds, but the person to answer it, wasn't who she was expecting._

"_Bella? What happened, are you ok?" Jasper asked worriedly, as he took in her dishevelled form._

"_C-can I come in, p-please?" Bella was trying valiantly, not to succumb to tears once more._

_He didn't say anything, simply reached out to her, taking her hands in his and pulled her over the threshold. He wrapped one arm round her hunched shoulders as he closed the door with the other, and guided her to the living room._

_He sat her down at the corner of the 'L' shaped sofa and positioned himself across from her, their knees touching. He didn't speak, but gently took her hands in his and waited for her to begin._

_He listened to her explain what they her and her father had found when they'd returned home that night, and how in shock Charlie had been. She'd not known how to comfort him so she'd left him to the care of his best friends and come in search of her own._

_As tears silently streaked down her face, he had knelt down in front of her and pulled her to him. She'd clung to him as he rocked her gently. Words couldn't have brought much relief to the pain of her mother's betrayal, emotion like that needed tangible comfort. _

He'd held her together as she fell apart in his arms, and she'd loved him ever since.

_He'd stayed with her that night. Holding her hand when she'd needed the support as she told the others what had happened, taking her outside for some air when he felt she was getting too overwhelmed, but mostly, he'd steadied her at a time when the rug had been pulled from under her feet._

_He'd offered her his room for the night, knowing that though the girls always meant well, what she really wanted was quiet peacefulness. She'd followed him to his room, the only room in the house she'd never set foot in, and watched as he went to his dresser and pulled out his familiar University of Texas sweatshirt and a long pair of checked pyjama bottoms._

_The thoughtful gesture had almost kick started the waterworks again, and she scampered to the bathroom before she started crying again. When she came back, he was sitting on the small sofa that sat under the window, waiting for her to return._

_He'd told her to take the bed and that he would sleep on the couch. She, in turn, had insisted that as she was so much shorter than him, and a guest in his room, that she should sleep on the sofa. He'd eventually got her to agree by offering to play her a song as she'd been asking him to for months._

_Her heart had melted that night as she sat across the room from him, while he sang a beautiful rendition of 'The First Time Ever I saw Your Face'. That was the only song he played for her, but it had been more than enough. Like a balm to her shattered heart, his voice had soothed her._

_She'd sunk down into the softness of his bed as he stood to put his guitar back on its stand and watched as he moved towards the bed._

_He reached across her to get the spare pillow but paused as she placed her hand on his arm._

"_Thank you, Jasper. For everything." _

"_Anytime, Bella." _

_He lowered his head to hers and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before settling on the sofa and flicking off the light._

He was already up and out for training by the time she had woken the next day, but as she lay there, in his bed, relishing in the comfort his scent brought her, she noticed a note on the bedside table by her head.

**Bella,**

**I didn't want to wake you, you**

**needed the rest after last night.**

**I just wanted you to tell you that**

**I'm here if you need me, and that **

**I have left something for you at**

**your house.**

**Take care,**

**Jasper.**

**P.S. You can keep the hoodie.**

When she finally went home later that day (still wearing the hoodie he had given to her), there was a package on the doorstep for her. Inside was a tiny USB drive, but no note. She thought it must be from Jasper, and sure enough, when she hooked it up to her laptop, it was a music file titled 'For Your Ears Only'. What she heard when she pressed play brought a fresh round of tears to her eyes.

He'd recorded himself as he sang to her the night before, and had given it to her as a gift.

They had become closer since that night. Nowhere near as close as she was with Peter, but they'd spent more time together and he'd begun to interact more with the rest of the group. It was a tentative friendship, but one she'd relished.

Others hadn't felt the same, however.

The 'Ho-Captains' had ridiculed her for hanging around with 'those fucking hillbillies'. Forgetting the small fact that the guy they had been trying to screw for the last eight months was also one of 'those hillbillies'.

_**Yet another reason she couldn't abide those moronic sluts.**_

Bella could care less, though. Dealing with their inane ranting was a small price to pay for having such good friends in her life.

He'd held her heart since that day. She never told him, or any of the others for that matter, but she'd loved him utterly and completely. And still did.

Not until it was coming to the end of their senior year, did she decide to act on her feelings. She had asked him to be her date to the Prom. Everyone had been gathered at their house for a barbeque. When he'd gone inside to get a drink, she followed him in so she could ask in private.

He'd looked a little taken aback when she'd asked him if he already had a date for the Prom, clearly he hadn't expected her to ask. But when she said that she'd like to go with him, he'd smiled and agreed.

It was an odd couple of weeks leading up to it. As far as their group of friends went, it was business as usual. Only with more talk of dresses and shopping by the girls and more eye-rolls and mocking from the guys.

Bella and Jasper hadn't made a big deal of it. They'd arranged things just as if it was a trip to the beach or a night at the movies. She didn't know whether to be thankful or disheartened by that, but opted to see it as a good thing. The other girls were simply baffled.

_The night of the Prom came round and, at exactly seven pm, Bella opened the door to Jasper looking magnificent in a charcoal grey, tailored suit. He wore a fedora, in the same colour, on his head, black cowboy boots on his feet and an undone bow-tie under his collar._

_He looked magnificent._

_Bella began to feel a little self conscious that she wouldn't do him justice. She wore a floor length, emerald green gown that had a halter neck with a just-this-side-of-too-much 'V' shaped neckline. It hugged her curves as it fell to the floor like a waterfall of silk._

"_You look truly beautiful, Bella." Jasper smiled as he brought a long-stemmed white rose from behind his back. "Red is too clich__é__, I think. I hope you like it. You never struck me as a corsage kind of girl."_

"_I'm not. I love it, thank you." Bella smiled shyly, as she took the rose from his one hand, as the other took her free hand and proceeded to guide her down the steps to his waiting car._

_The drive to the school was short, but not uncomfortable. Jasper was a quiet sort, so there wasn't a need to fill a silence with chatter._

_After parking the car, he took her hand once more and together they walked towards the hall, where they could already hear music spilling out of the doors._

_With tickets handed in, and no coats to check, they headed towards the hall. The customary photographer was ready to pounce, and made sure they stopped to get one taken. _

_Jasper had pulled her in front of him, and wrapped his arms round her slim waist. He'd lowered his head and said something to her, but she hadn't heard what it was. However, as she turned her head to look up at him, the flash had gone off and their photo had been taken._

_The night went on as expected after that. They both laughed and danced with the rest of the group, taken thousands of photos with each others' cameras and had a sweepstake to predict who would be Prom King and Queen._

_They'd all laughed heartily when the winners were announced and neither of the Ho-Captains ended up as Queen._

_The night was drawing to a close, and the music was slowing down. Jasper had disappeared for a minute, only to return looking a little anxious._

_He relaxed as soon as the next song began to play._

_He silently took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor as 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' played out across the hall. When he reached it he pulled her close to his body, one arm wrapping round her waist and the other hand holding hers over his heart._

_Bella was resting her head on his chest until he began to sing to her, so quietly that she wasn't sure he meant for her to hear. She tilted her face up to his, as her free hand moved from round his neck to the soft hair at the back of his head._

_Their bodies moved with the music, the rest of the world melting away, as their heads moved closer to one another's. His lips captured hers tenderly at first, but soon the kiss deepened into something phenomenal..._

The three weeks after the Prom, were bitter sweet for both of them.

They'd finally come together, but their time was to be short as he was due to be leaving early to start his scholarship to the University of Texas.

They had received their 'official' Prom photo in the mail the morning Jasper was due to leave.

It was the most beautiful scene she could have imagined. He was looking down at her with a smile stretching across his handsome face, and she was turning to look up at him. She too, was smiling, but her eyes were closed.

It looked like they were a couple very much in love, sharing a private joke, a moment for themselves and no one else.

She never did find out what he'd said, but that picture was, to this day, still on the mantelpiece in her living room as she read, once more, the invitation to the Reunion she was both looking forward to and dreading.

_Ten Years._

_**Shit, has it really been that long?**_ She asked herself as her eyes found that picture – her favourite picture – standing front and centre with others she had collected over the years.

_**Jasper...**_

It had been four years since she'd seen him last. Peter and Charlotte had been engaged for years and finally decided to make it official. Bella, along with Rose and Victoria, had been Charlotte's bridesmaids while Jasper had been Peter's best man.

It had been wonderful to see him again, but they hadn't had a chance to really catch up. Work commitments meant he'd only been able to come back to Washington the day before for the rehearsal dinner, and he'd had to leave the morning after the wedding.

She wondered if he'd be at the reunion.

She doubted it. He'd never really cared for any of the people organising it. Hope bubbled in her that he'd come purely to see the old gang again, but by all accounts, his business was thriving and he'd not been able to take any time off for a while.

As she came to the realisation that one of the main reasons that this Reunion might not be a complete nightmare was probably not going, she decided to see whether her other friends were planning on attending.

Four texts and a tweet later, Bella discovered that yes, they were all planning to attend. So with that knowledge behind her, she opened her laptop to RSVP.

As she sent her response, she found that she had one more person yet to ask.

Deciding to take a chance, as she had done once before, she opened a new email and began to type.

"**Dear Jasper,**

**It's been so long since I've seen you, but you are never far from my thoughts. I often wonder how you are, and if you are enjoying travelling down the path that life is taking you.**

**You must be wondering why I am writing to you, that is, if you even get this message. It's sad to think that we once talked this way often, but haven't in so long.**

**Anyway, my reason for writing you is that one afternoon, a lifetime ago, I took a chance and asked you to Prom. It was a giddy moment for me when you said yes, but hopefully you didn't see any of that...**

**Well, the dreaded Reunion is coming and the whole gang is going to be there. But, for me, it wouldn't be the same without you. You may not have enjoyed the spotlight, but on those rare occasions when you stepped into it, you shone brighter than anyone.**

**Am I embarrassing myself? Probably. **

**The thing is, I always saw that in you. From the night of your parents' anniversary, to the night you held me while I fell apart. I still listen to the gift you gave me and it still soothes my very soul. But it was the night of the Prom that sealed it for me.**

**You, Jasper. You, to me, are perfect.**

**Now, I have either made a complete fool of myself already, or I have sent these words into cyber nothingness. Either way, I may as well add the cherry to the top of the proverbial cake, hadn't I?**

**As you can see, I am not very good with expressing myself well when it comes to the written word. Thankfully, what I could not express myself, I have found a way to say another way.**

**Music is a language you understand, it's actually one of the things I love most about you, so I have enclosed a few words from a song close to my heart.**

**The lyrics may not have been written by my hand, but they may as well have been. They say what I have never been able to say to you. So here goes...**

"_**I haven't seen you in ages.**_

_**Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are.**_

_**To me you'll always be 18, and beautiful.**_

_**And dancing away with my heart."**_

**And you did, Jasper. **

**The night of the Prom you danced away with my heart. You didn't know it at the time, but you took it with you to Texas and I never got it back.**

**I can only hope that with this note, you find all the love from me that went with you the day you left. **

**Send it back or keep it with you always, but know that I never stopped loving you.**

**Yours always, in hope.**

**Bella.**

Her heart clenched as she hit 'Send'.

February 14th, 2012.

_His blonde hair fell in his eyes as he gazed down at her. Slowly, he raised his hand to gently push a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. His fingers threaded themselves through her luscious chocolate locks, and guided her face to his._

_Lips, as soft as silk but still dominant against hers, met her own with a passion she had never experienced. It was a slow kiss that quickly escalated in intensity. Passion and need encompassed them and the rest of the world seemed to fade away._

_Small hands found their way inside the lapels of his charcoal grey suit jacket and up his chest to his broad shoulders. They took his jacket with them as they slid over them and followed the muscles of his strong arms. His undone tie was the next to go, as she tugged it easily from under the collar of his shirt._

_His strong hands had untangled themselves from her hair and had begun to unzip her dress. His movements were agonisingly slow and his fingertips left a trail of fire down her spine. The clasp at the nape of her neck was the only thing holding the slip of emerald green material from falling completely to the ground._

_As their kiss continued his shirt was the next to hit the floor, followed by his trousers and her dress. The emerald silk pooled at her feet as the lovers entwined their bodies in a renewed fervour._

_The quiet moan that fell from her lips was the only sound to be heard as he left soft kisses down the length of her neck. _

_Their kisses never faltered as they fell onto the plush comforter atop the large bed._

_She revelled in the feel of his body as it moved to hover over her. He held his lean body over her as he captured her lips in a searing kiss, once more leaving her breathless. As she broke the kiss to catch a much needed breath, his attentions turned to discovering the rest of her body._

_Her pale skin looked almost alabaster in the moonlight that bathed them as it cascaded through the window. _

_His mouth closed around her pebbled nipple and she arched into his touch. His left hand caressed her other breast as his tongued flicked and teased her. As he took her nipple between his teeth, her nails dug into his shoulders and she had to bite her lip to stifle another breathy moan._

_She drew a leg up to wrap around his waist pulling him closer._

_Her anticipations spiked as his fingers began to trail down her stomach to dip into her panties. A low groan escaped him as he discovered her bare sex. _

_His fingers teased her and she felt that familiar tightening sensation in the pit of her stomach._

_One finger then another dipped between her folds, before plunging into her hot, tight heat. He curled his fingers as they moved within her, increasing the pleasure she was feeling. _

_Just as she neared her peak, the magic fingers disappeared. She felt the tip of his powerful cock at her entrance and her eyes flew open to gaze into his. No words were spoken as their eyes locked onto each other, but in those few seconds, reassurance and something a little less definable passed between them._

_He slid smoothly into her and together, they sighed at the sensation of their bodies joined for the first time. Her head fell back to the pillow as his powerful thrusts pushed her towards her rapidly approaching orgasm._

_All of a sudden, he pulled out of her, tucked his hands under her knees and pulled her body closer to him. The new position of her body meant that when he plunged back into her, the new angle sent her rocketing towards the blissful oblivion she was headed towards._

_He was hitting that sensitive spot inside her so perfectly, that it took only a few more moments before her inner muscles began to flutter, milking his thick cock until..._

She woke up with a start.

Her heart was pounding and she was tangled up in her sheets. Sweat had beaded on her pale skin and she felt goose bumps rise on the exposed areas as she rose from her bed.

There was no doubt in her mind who the man in her dream had been. Hell, he'd been on her mind constantly since she received that invitation. She'd had no response from the email she'd sent to him, though she wasn't that surprised. After that long, she would be surprised if he still even used that account.

It was still caused an ache in her heart as she considered the possibility that he'd read it and simply ignored it.

She had tried hard, not to let thoughts such as those, fester in her mind and simply concentrated on the fact that she would be seeing all her closet friends together, at the same time, for the first time in four years. That alone had made the trip back to Washington worthwhile.

Going back to Forks hadn't been difficult, after all her father still lived there. Getting her luggage there, however, seemed to be entirely too difficult for the airline to achieve. She'd been back two days, and had had no news of her missing luggage until that morning, when she'd called the airline (again) and was informed that it was waiting for her at Logan Airport.

By that point she'd gone to Port Angeles to replace what had been lost. The only problem was that she'd not been able to find a new dress.

Evidently, what little choice of suitable dresses they had, had been scavenged by Valentine's Day winners, which left the dregs of the fashion world hanging forlornly on the rails, as if they knew that no self-respecting woman in their right minds would actually were them.

It was whilst she was rummaging through clothing disaster after clothing disaster, that she remembered that she still had her old Prom dress at Charlie's house.

_**Worth a try, I guess...**_ She thought as she'd hung a truly hideous, hot pink monstrosity back on the rail and all but sprinted out of the store.

As it turned out, the emerald dress fit her better then, than it had previously. It still hung perfectly over her stomach and hips, but her fuller cleavage meant she now skirted the line between 'come-see-how-amazing-the-girls-are' and 'insert-dollar-bills-here'.

Luckily, she'd carried her make-up and jewellery in her hand luggage, so she hadn't had to replace any of that, which she was more than thankful for.

Later...

The night Bella had been so anxious about had finally arrived.

Déja vu struck her, as there came a knock at the door at precisely seven pm.

It was a taxi driver that greeted her when she opened the front door this time, however, and she was soon pulling up at the front of the school she hadn't set foot in for ten years.

A small knot of people were sheltering under the awning above the front doors, and as she exited the cab, excited cries greeted her and she was soon wrapped in the arms of her best friends.

Victoria looked a vision in black, setting off her fiery hair amazingly. Rose, was breath-taking in her blood red dress standing next to a very smart looking Emmett, whose tie matched her dress perfectly.

Charlotte looked beautiful in her midnight blue dress, with Peter cutting a very fine figure in a black suit – again with a tie to match his wife's – as his arms wrapped lightly, around her waist. His hands rested on her lower abdomen, as if cradling it.

He had a gleam in his eye as he saw Bella appraising the couple before her, and before she could ask, he simply nodded.

Her utter joy at discovering that they were expecting was palpable as she embraced them both. Evidently, the others already knew, but joined in the congratulations all the same.

After they'd all calmed down, they made their way to the hall.

It was just like Prom, all over again. _**Except without Jasper... **_She thought, sadly.

This time, when it came to the picture, they had a group one. Everyone was laughing, and she knew it would make a wonderful photograph. She had a thought that Jasper should have been in it, but she shook it off quickly. The one she already had was perfect. Having another would take away the magic of it, somewhat.

Once again, they laughed their way through the evening, made all the more fun, by the simple fact there was alcohol this time around. _**Though not for Char, of course.**_

They had whooped and hollered together, as once again, the Ho-Captains – who had clearly spent a great deal of their husbands' money on surgery to try to keep themselves looking just as they did in high school – miss out once again, on the crown, which this time, was 'The Reunion Queen'.

The evening was drawing to a close, and her friends had all paired off. Even Victoria, who had come alone, had found a partner in James, a guy from the Lacrosse team who had always liked her but had never dared say anything to her at the time.

Bella was sad that Jasper hadn't come, but thankful to have had the opportunity to spend time with her friends as a group, again. They were scattered all over the country so being able to come together was a tough ask.

As she stood at the bar, sipping her champagne the DJ's cheesy voice came over the speakers.

"It's that time of the evening, guys and gals. We're slowing down for the night. Here's a request to start us off..."

Bella's heart seemed to stutter and the world froze, as the opening lines to that song.

_Their song._

_THE_ song floated out of the speakers, caressing her ears and warming her from the inside.

He had to be here, she knew he just HAD to be.

She had taken an unconscious step forward to search the crowd, and didn't notice the tall, blonde man slide up beside her.

From nowhere, a single, long stemmed white rose appeared in front of her.

"You never were a corsage kind of girl, I hope that hasn't changed." His soft voice caressed her and she fought to control the tears of joy and relief that threatened to spill out of her.

Slowly, for fear that she was dreaming again, she turned to see the man she'd longed for all those years.

"Jasper..." His name, whispered from her lips like a prayer, "You're here."

"Sorry I'm late, my plane was delayed I changed at the airport and drove straight here." He spoke fervently, to assuage any feeling she might have that he hadn't wanted to see her.

"That dress, you look more amazing in it now, than you did the last time."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Anytime, Bella."

He smiled as he pulled her close, just as he had done all those years before, and brought his lips to hers for the first time in ten years.

But it would not be the last.

**So? What did you think? :-)**


End file.
